


Take it like a Champ

by Saltorii (SALTORII)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Has a Big Dick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, felix does not like and absolutely does not want to fuck the boar, mostly felix pov, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SALTORII/pseuds/Saltorii
Summary: "How did they get to this point? It doesn’t matter.What mattered was that Felix currently had his hips over Dimitri’s waist, hovering his pussy mere inches away from the Boar Prince, Dimitri’s cock."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Take it like a Champ

**Author's Note:**

> The people have asked for more Dimilix fics. So fuck it, have this old fic I wrote.  
> On-brand as I am: big dick Dimitri, trans man Felix, tsundere feelings, and literally just porn.

How did they get to this point? It doesn’t matter. 

What mattered was that Felix currently had his hips over Dimitri’s waist, hovering his pussy mere inches away from the Boar Prince, Dimitri’s cock. 

Dimitris cock... was not proportionate, if he was proportionate he’d be big. This, this was large. Freakishly large. And so help Felix; a sucker for a challenge. It was enough to have him dripping. 

Felix still didn’t want to look at him. He never did, now even less. It was easier to ignore his lidded eye, flushed cheeks, those lips parted, and lulled with a secure expression. 

Felix’s eyes drifted down instead the Boar’s chest subtly heaving under stilled breath. Sweat on the skin, and finally, Felix’s eyes followed his own hand as it drifted low until he could grasp  _ it _ . The Boar’s cock. His grip was light, gentle even, fingers holding the base only firmly enough to keep it in place. 

With that, and a nosey breath, Felix descended. 

The head went in with ease - which Felix would never admit gave him a  _ burst of pride _ . He’d never admit he had worried it wouldn’t fit, and even less would he admit that he was aroused enough to let it enter. 

As he lowered his hips, he finally hit a snag. Getting him  _ in  _ was fine, but the arching curve immediately halted his progress. He wasn’t about to accept that. 

Lube... he pawed his hands at the bedside, finding a bottle of oil. Leaning forward to pull off the cock earned him an exhaustive groan, the Boar’s louder than his own. 

With oil on his palm, he hastily slicked his cock with the oil. 

“Felix, if you need more preparation... I do not mind... doing more for you.” The voice, breathy with arousal, and even worse,  _ concern _ , hovered through the air. 

Felix ignored him.  _ As if!  _ His own body couldn’t possibly be the issue here. After a few strokes, he believed himself ready, keeping his hand steady on the base of his cock he finally got back to work. 

It was slightly easier this time but again that  _ curve _ , that cursed curve. He bopped his hips to ease himself but…

“I-if you squeeze I don’t think it will-“

Felix opted to ignore him with a groaning growl. 

“I think you should relax more...”

Felix couldn’t stand to look at him. He leaned on his hands for better support in angling himself. This should be easy. Just move your hips enough times to ease the rest in... but... every time he got to that curve his cunt would  _ clench _ . 

He was trying to relax, but  _ how  _ could he? It’s not like he had no control of his body - but every strain felt like an  _ erotic burn _ . Trying to loosen up was migraine-inducing. He just wanted to feel that burning strain of being  _ full _ . 

Felix was determined. Shifting his hips and spreading his knees further, he pushed down hard. Enough for the Boar to moan. 

“F-Felix you’re so tight--“

Did that moan mean pleasure or pain? At that moment Felix cared for a second, but the following moment, when that curve slipped through filling him up, his thoughts stopped. 

Felix gasped, “Oh fuck—“ His body adjusting, tightening, shoulders shaking and eventually Felix hissed out, “ _ Goddess _ !”

Dimitri had never heard Felix’s voice give out a hint of arousal. Nor had he heard him say the Goddess’ name in vain. Dimitri couldn’t think of a time he’d even heard Felix say ‘Goddess’ before. 

“G-Goddess-- Go… Urgh!”

Sheathed fully. 

Felix’s voice dripped in that same poisonous tone that usually spat out the word  _ ’Boar’ _ . That was a thought that made Dimitri’s cock throb with  _ realization _ . 

  
  


There was a moment of trembling as Felix shifted his weight and tried to adjust. Tried to realize the feeling. That strain between burning pleasure and burning pain, he’d thought himself used to it by now, but this was different. Different to the burn of exercise. 

Full. Filled up. Feeling his insides reshaped to fit that curve. He’d never been so aware of the folds of his pussy before, but now every inch squeezed and adjusted and tightened and rippled with an arousal similar to only electricity. 

“F-Felix- ah... you’re so...” Felix couldn’t bear to listen to much more. It was too much. 

It wasn’t much help to feel him shift under him. To roll his hips with restraint, a restraint that with any other man might not reverberate through Felix’s body. But for every twitch of Dimitri’s hips aching to move, a millimeter of that cock rubbed Felix’s clenched tight, filled up, utterly stuffed pussy. 

And a millimeter of movement on  _ that  _ was enough for Felix to hug his walls into that feeling. No, Felix’s  _ body’s  _ fault, he’d never intentionally do it himself, he had more restraint than to intentionally tighten around him, to meaningfully  _ squeeze  _ and  _ cling  _ to the Boar’s cock. 

  
  


Trembling he managed to move. After giving time to adjust, he thought he could move but every gripping inch he moved, dragged that electric feeling through him once more. 

  
  


He’d always imagined himself to be able to ride with ease, why shouldn’t he? He should be about to bounce and slap down with ease, and yet... it felt as if every time he moved an inch up, he was being sucked back down to the base. 

  
  


For a brief moment, he considered his bed-mates needs, maybe he should force himself to ride harder, faster? And yet, his brain forgot that thought with every moment he considered trying. 

_ One inch up. One inch down. Two inches up... two down... one... two... one... two... two... two... two! _

He failed to consider anything but his own arousal and his own needs. He wasn’t selfish; it’s just... every inch and squeezes consumed his rationale. 

Felix’s breath was uncontrolled, heaving, panting, needy. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to focus on his job. Moving. He could do this. He dipped his head into himself, leaning down, holding his head close to himself so he didn’t have to look up. 

He gasped, muttered, as low under his breath akin to a whisper, “Thank Goddess--” He thanked. Thanked that the man who, only in his wildest most covert dreams he’d be doing this with, had grown so tall. Tall enough that when Felix curled into himself and rolled his hips - as much as he could - he didn’t have to bear the sight of his eye. 

Felix could easily try to ignore the Boar, imagine he was in that wild dream, where he rode the Boar that he… The Boar that Felix refused to finish that thought on-towards in his current delirious state, so not to say something he had whispered into his pillow all those nights prior aloud. 

  
  


A groan escaped him - or more the first groan he noticed himself release - as his slickness finally allowed him to move slightly more than an inch at a time. 

This was pathetic, Felix should be able to do this. Curse that Boar, curse him for being everything that is too much to handle, and curse his soft breath and subtle beautiful moans, and curse the pride that is being the cause of those  _ human  _ moans raised in Felix’s pussy, making him twitch and feel electric. 

He shook his head into Dimitri’s chest, as a sobbed moan broke through his mouth, the thought of those feelings needed to be forgotten. 

  
  


Felix pushed himself up, the angle causing his eyes to briefly flutter. Leaning back. Felix held his head down into his neck. Shutting his eyes, it was easier to move like this, to simply adjust and roll his hips, to feel the friction and every  _ twitch  _ of  _ his  _ cock in him. 

He let out a gasp as he fell into a rhythm of rolling and circling his hips. As time went on his eyes lidded open. Eyelashes now heavy with the wetness of small tears. 

“F-Fe-ahh... Hnnh.. Felix... “ Felix felt a brush of fingers against his knee. “You look so-” 

  
Felix wanted to listen, but through lidded blurry eyes, his foggy brain finally caught up to him. The vision cleared and he saw him,  _ Dimitri _ ... His face was so soft and-- As soon as Felix’s eyes caught  _ Dimitri’s,  _ there was a pulse, an aching sensation, sparks inside his belly. 

Felix’s brain couldn’t wrack Dimitri’s complement into words, and yet, the sight of him, the sound of his sweet voice--  _ Something  _ shuttered through him. His body tensed, it felt like a spark of lightning in reverse, vibrating through his core and up to is emptied thoughts. Body shaking, he clenched and vibrated. 

His knees buckled and shook, twitching then clamping into himself. His body felt tight and sharp and soft and enlightened all at once. He couldn’t stop his body from hunching, sobbing, bawling his eyes out as it washed over him and blanked his eyes into a dizzying state of euphoria. 

When his mind finally caught up to him, he felt a pang. Through heaving breath, Felix tried to ground himself enough to speak.

“Haaah... oh fuck. Oh  _ fuck… _ !” 

The laborious act of raising his hips enough to remove Dimitri’s length was... something else. Without the adrenaline of being cock starving, each stretching inch drags against his walls. Almost enough for him to want to slam back down once more, but his limp limbs betray that intention. 

His knees still spasmed, and finally, after breaching the sight curve that almost locked his hips in place, the familiar sound of a deep wet pop, and it’s out. If he hadn’t clamped down so hard in his satisfaction, he may feel empty, but as things were his pussy was swollen and felt sore, and hot, and so, so good. 

As soon as it was out - an act that felt like it took longer than the act itself, in his post-coitus state - he hazily leaned to the side, long enough to curve a leg, place a hand behind him, and though his dizzying glaze he swung his legs over Dimitri’s. 

His throat was dry. How long had it been dry? He was still panting as his gat-mouth betrayed his thirst. Clicking his tongue, eyes lowered. It didn’t feel like he could see anything, so much as think. And how long had his knees been burning? 

Before he knew what he was doing he gave up on the idea of water and flipped down onto his side and curled up. “Oh fuck... hah... hah...” how long had he been muttering that through panted breaths?

A delayed reaction but he eventually noticed the weight of the bed shifting. 

“Felix?” 

He could only pant in response, “Hah... are you? You didn’t. I’m.. hah.. next time.. I need... give me five... hah I’m... ... hold me...”

A warm palm wrapped around his waist and snuggled into him. His hand was big... just like his-- Felix’s body betrayed him. He felt so spent and yet if asked for more he’d take it. Well, if he didn’t have to do the leg work this time. When did the small of his back start to ache too? Goddess, he was thirsty. And tired. 

Turning his head dimly. Why was it suddenly easy to look him in the eye?

“I’m thirsty...” Felix breathes out, dipping his eyes and parting his lips. He attempted to move into it, to hold Dimitri’s lips in his, but the angle was awkward and Felix was knackered. 

Luckily for him, Dimitri dipped into it. It was a slow kiss, open with tongue and yet soothing and devoid of lust. The click of the absence of lips wasn’t as loud or deep as when he finally pried his body free of the Boar’s member, and yet... The memory of it gave him a shivered laugh. Where has his mind gone? 

While his thoughts raced Dimitri moved up and off the bed. “I’ll get you some water.” He was never this slow before, he must have been caught off guard So he let him go. Not that he needed to be held...

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly had no title in mind for this, actually I don't think I have a mind full stop.


End file.
